


High Noon

by mVincentJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, awkward McCree with a crush, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mVincentJ/pseuds/mVincentJ
Summary: Laying low before a mission turns into some other activities. 
It gets gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xdomino009x for being a beta and the reason this was written ur a bro  
> sorry for writing something completely new and not updating other things sorry guys.

This safehouse was the same as the last. Dusty for the gaps between use and sparsely furnished. The water didn’t really run hot and the air smelt still and musty. 

 

This time though, it was just the two of them waiting it out for the next mission, laying low in the cramped apartment. Just him and Hanzo bunking close quarters for at least a week. And that was if the plan went well.

 

Hanzo was still the new guy in the group, intriguing to Jesse even if he wasn’t always friendly. But they’d worked together a lot now, his bow backing up McCree’s Peace-keeper from afar and watching his back. It was nice to get used to people flanking him dropping before he had to spin and shoot ‘em. In the beginning he thought Hanzo detested him with all of the squinty glares he sent across at him but after a rather loud outburst post debriefing he had about Jesse watching his six on missions, which was partially lost in Japanese, Jesse had changed his mind.

 

He really did care, just in a stern all-business way. 

 

To start their relationship had remained a mixture of curiosity and exasperation from respective sides. Hanzo was just so uptight, Jesse wanted to show the guy a good time. Hanzo would tolerate Jesse trailing around with him, sitting by him as he cleaned his gun and even sitting next to him as he ate. Mostly Jesse talked, about missions, movies, anything- and lit up like a Christmas tree when Hanzo gave his opinion. Until now he’d never considered traditional Japanese fashion to be cute before, but he was honestly a changed man. Sometimes he’d catch himself staring at the, ribbon(? he wasn’t sure what it was called) in Hanzo’s hair, or the edge of his yukata, willing it to fall down with only his mind. Sadly, he didn’t have telekinesis or enough blind luck for that.

 

Outside of missions, Hanzo didn’t have the calm patience that he did when he stood in place for hours, holding his bow as gently as someone would a kid. He paced, he sighed and he clenched his hands- with brief interludes of meditation. It was frustrating that they couldn’t get the job done and get back to base already but if Hanzo kept this up, he’d wear a path into the floorboards. Neither of them worked well cooped up.

 

Being on the run made uneasiness expected in confined spaces.

 

Jesse’s feet were set up on the coffee table, very much missing the spurred boots that Hanzo had insisted he leave by the door. If he had them he’d cross his legs pointedly, the little chink noise of metal maybe enough to break Hanzo’s concentration on destroying the flooring. Instead he patted the worn couch beside him twice, an invitation, setting his holy socks down on the floor. They couldn’t go outside so Jesse hadn’t smoked all day. Maybe his patience was wearing thin too.

 

Hanzo gave him a look, then sat- not leaning into the lumpy cushions. It was only his legs that were covered in metal, but some days Jesse swore that Hanzo’s spine was too. Shifting up close, Jesse slung his arm around his broad shoulders, the cool metal of his hand breaking up the pattern of his tattoo. He took it as a victory that Hanzo didn’t tense further at the contact- shrugging him off had been a point they’d passed a while ago, but no reaction was new. 

 

The sensation he felt with his prosthetic was almost indistinguishable from from his flesh one, but it was in moments like these that he missed the feeling of warmth. Sure, he knew Hanzo’s skin was warm, but he didn’t feel it.

 

“It’s only a week, partner.”

 

**

 

By day three they’d watched five Westerns, two ninja movies and and something Hana had recommended to him, some Japanese cartoon. Jesse had cooked, mediocre at best, Hanzo had cooked, amazing to watch and to eat, and Jesse had been delegated to dishwashing duty. They’d gone over the plan fifteen times and Hanzo had smiled seven times (three times at Jesse stubbing his toe, twice at a movie, once at the cat that had got in and once at one of Jesse’s jokes). Over that time Jesse had planned to ask him on a date four times. 

 

Agents of Overwatch they might be, but Jesse was still a wanted outlaw and Hanzo an ex-mercenary. They couldn’t exactly go get dinner together- casual sex after a mission was a different story. 

 

Although that had happened a number of times, Hanzo hadn’t given Jesse any inclination that he wanted it to be anything more than sharing warmth and expending the adrenaline after a close-miss of bullets.

 

**

 

“If you ran away where would’ya go?”

“I’m still not entirely sure of the purpose of the hypothetical questions.”

“Passes the time as good as anythin’ else.”

 

Hanzo’s replies to inane questions were always thought out and logical, never really straying  
from needs to wants, not even in an imaginary situation. Jesse would listen, more to his voice than his words, watch his mouth, and wish for his hat back on to fidget with. It was safely on hook by the front door, waiting for him to go outside again. So instead his free hand would mess with his beltbuckle, the other draped over Hanzo as it always was on their- the couch.

 

“..come with me?” Jesse blinked, remembering that he’d asked Hanzo an actual question and flustered. He totally missed that. The time it took for his brain to catch up to what the question must be, was enough time for the small crease to appear on Hanzo’s brow.

The movie lapsed into adverts, and Hanzo was about to open his mouth when Jesse leaned closer to him. Hanzo’s mouth was tight and uncomfortable.

 

“I’d come with ya.”

 

**

 

Even cleaning his boots (not all that necessary since he hadn’t worn them for days) didn’t really distract him from thinking about Hanzo. It was really becoming one of his main distractions, thinking about him panting into his ear, the little noises he’d make in those times after missions they’d ended up pressed together as if they were lovers. They’d only ever done anything like that in the adrenaline rush post-mission, ducked away from their teammates, but… that was feeling less and less satisfying.

 

Jesse hadn’t spent this long thinking about what someone might look like naked before.

 

When he looked at the clock, it was almost 10:30PM. With a curse he abandoned the boots at his ‘bed’, leaving the couch to duck into the kitchenette. Starting to boil the water, he only grabbed one mug from the cupboards, along with the tea bags. Once it had boiled, he poured in the water, leaving the tea to go a deep green colour. He picked at a stain on his undershirt as he waited for the tea to diffuse. He tried to add the honey quickly then picked up the mug, spilling a little on the counter.

 

Frowning at the puddle of tea, but decided to leave that til later. With the slow shuffle of carrying a hot drink, he was even later for their usual tea-meeting. Knocking on Hanzo’s door, he patiently waited for the “Come in,” through the door.

 

He smiled apologetically as he entered with the hot drink, pausing when Hanzo looked up at him. Unlike when he usually brought the tea, Hanzo’s hair was down. It dusted his shoulders and softened his sharp features. His yukata was around his hips, and his shinguards were off for the night and this was probably the most naked Jesse had ever seen him. Somehow his hair down seemed more personal than seeing him totally shirtless.

Trying his damnednest to keep his eyes on Hanzo’s, he brought the mug to him and set it in his hands.

 

“I thought you had fallen asleep.” He took a sip, looking quietly pleased at the hot drink. Hanzo thought he had some special gift with tea, but it was just that Jesse actually put honey in. Jesse let him think that he was talented.

 

“Nah, just weren’t watching the time.” They sat together quietly as Hanzo drank, Jesse fidgety for two reasons: he didn’t have his decaf to distract his hands and Hanzo beside him with a respectable distance between them. He was sat next to Hanzo’s untattooed side, the one he hadn’t seen before. (He’d groped under the yukata before but looking was a whole new avenue of distraction.) Every time the other man would look up, say something, Jesse would catch himself thinking about if his salt and pepper hair was soft and if he’d let him run his fingers through it if they kissed.

 

“You are acting strange tonight,” Hanzo observed, almost into his tea. The words didn’t hold much inflection but it was clear he was requesting an explanation.

Caught off guard, but thankfully not staring at his lips, he responded. “I am?”

“You are not usually late, and you keep losing concentration.”

 

A sniper’s eyes didn’t miss much and a little part of him wanted to curse at being caught out. Instead he nodded, acknowledging Hanzo’s transparent assessment of his behaviour. As he set down the mug on the nightstand, Jesse couldn’t help but watch his muscles move underneath his skin. He’d almost expected Hanzo’s other arm to be ridiculously more muscular, but it matched his other one since he probably trained that way.

 

After the little movement Hanzo’s eyes were back on him, one hand brushing his hair back behind his ear. The movement seemed strange on him, something he so associated with dames. It was endearing, even though he knew that hand could just as easily fire an arrow straight into his skull.

 

“I’ve just, well I’ve been thinkin’,” he paused to try to stop staring at his hands, maybe actually maintain eye contact, ”would you be interested in… more?” Dark eyes examined him for what felt like a minute but was probably less time than it took to empty his gun.

 

“I feel like you are not referring to the tea.”

 

Apart from one liners and quips when it came to bad guys, Jesse didn’t find himself to be the most eloquent. Especially when it came to relationships. He nodded, watching as Hanzo’s hair fell into his face when he tilted his head. Without a thought, he brushed the lock back with his fingers.

 

“More of us.” Hanzo looked ready to say something to further clarify, but Jesse already felt embarrassed talking, so he confirmed Hanzo’s thoughts in a quicker way. Leaning across the space between them, an awkward angle to properly meet him, he internally thanked his hat for it’s absence, then kissed him on the mouth.

 

Jesse McCree hadn’t kissed many men in his time. Sure, he knew since he was fourteen that ladies and guys did it for him, but the gang didn’t exactly take kindly to people with differences. So it was teenage trysts in hidden corners, only girls around gang members and after the gang just one awkward attempt of picking someone up in a gay bar. That last time hadn’t gone so well after his lay found the piece in his jacket instead of well, the piece in his pants. 

 

Kissing Hanzo was better than strangers or girls with high pitched voices. 

 

Hanzo kissing back was great too. When he leant into it and reached out to cup the back of his neck, Jesse tasted honey. Honey and the fuzz of Hanzo’s goatee against his own stubble. 

 

Unlike all of their previous kisses it was slow, no biting or lack of finesse due to panting. It wasn't desperate or life-affirming, it was just what it was. Kissing the guy that he liked. After another short kiss he pulled back to look Hanzo in the eye, smiled a little. Pink had risen to Hanzo’s cheeks and he caught his gaze steadily. 

 

“We could do it in a bed, darlin’,” his eyes darted from his face to his chest to the bed beneath them.

 

“I don’t recall promising to do anything.” His voice had that playful edge, and Jesse raised his eyebrows, flopping back on the bed. Hanzo peered down at him, and Jesse swore he looked a little amused when he winked at him. Jesse’s loud heartbeat stopped him from teasing when the shorter man climbed over his thighs, legs resting just about where his chaps ended. After a moment of hesitation one of Hanzo’s hands reached down, to touch him through his thin undershirt.

 

The warm hand just rested there as he leant down towards him, and it felt warm to Jesse even through the fabric. Hanzo hung down over him, breath mingling with his own and smoothed his thumb back and forth against his abdomen. He found himself slightly surprised to feel skin instead of the part-glove Hanzo wore when shooting.

“Is this you not interested? ‘Cause I’m feelin’ some mixed signals.” He suddenly was very glad he’d been forced to stop smoking, because an ashtray mouth would not be a turn-on. Hanzo Adam’s apple bobbed and he slid his hand upwards, the movement untucking his undershirt from his belt a little.

“I would not go that far.”

Jesse reached up, cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in close. Hanzo’s lips were warm and more than a little amazing. The warmth of his skin pressed close and Jesse wondered what kind of shampoo made hair so soft. It was easy to lose track of time on a warm bed with the lips he’d thought about all too much on his own. It could’ve been an hour when Hanzo pulled back to breathe, but Jesse didn’t care so much about the time when his vision was full of Hanzo’s blown pupils.

 

Jesse leant back in, still panting, for another kiss. After one brush of lips, Jesse ended up pushing him slightly back, smiling a bit and wiping at his mouth to get rid of the awful texture of a stray hair on his tongue. “Got a lot’ta hair, darlin’,” he mumbled in way of explanation. Hanzo’s face was unreadable and Jesse almost had time to wonder if Hanzo had ever done anything with his hair down before.

 

It started with warm fingers sneaking beneath his undershirt, making Jesse’s abs twitch under them. All it took was a distracting flick of tongue against his mouth and then Hanzo had his stained undershirt rucked up under his armpits without warning. Warm hands were flat on his skin, indiscriminatorily groping him. Feeling his way over his skin he found they were almost equally scarred, although Hanzo had a lot less hair. The muscles in his back moved under his hands as Hanzo adjusted himself over him. The cowboy took a moment to appreciate not wearing gloves. 

 

He shivered all over when he felt a rather familiar jab against his thigh. God, he felt like he was on fire under all of the way too many layers. Chaps, jeans, boxers and a semi-intact shirt. This was very unfair. Pushing at his pecs (and getting a nice feel) Jesse mumbled “Clothes,” in what he hoped was a firm tone. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

 

He was about to second guess his demand when Hanzo sat up and slipped back so Jesse could move. When he was up, Hanzo made short work of his undershirt, then frowned at his thick jeans and chaps. After an awkward struggle out of too tight pants (made harder by the fact they didn’t quite leave the bed,) Jesse started to pull at Hanzo’s traditional clothes. At first Hanzo seemed to be surprised, but he didn’t protest, just letting Jesse find his way around a yukata. It wasn’t too hard. And the soft loose pants were much easier to deal with than Jesse’s own jeans.

 

Once there were no more clothes to take off, there was a moment of vulnerability between them. A hesitation, then they kissed again and Jesse almost wanted to laugh because the first time he saw Hanzo naked he was in his socks.

 

Managing to restrain his amusement he pulled Hanzo back ontop of him, finding that he enjoyed it a helluva lot more with Hanzo’s bare skin pressed against his own. He’d always found capability attractive, and having the firm muscle of the partner who consistently protected his back pressed up against him further proved his point.

 

He cursed softly as Hanzo rolled his hips into his own for a very nice effect and Hanzo’s head perked up from where he’d been kissing his neck, to Jesse’s dismay.  
“Did I do something wrong?”

 

Jesse blinked. “No, darlin, no the opposite,” he assured, pulling him hastily into another kiss, darker hair than his own curtaining his face. Hanzo hummed an acknowledgement against his mouth, the kiss getting wetter and less precise (at least on Jesse’s end) as the friction between them made him shiver.

 

Strong calloused hands pushed him back onto the mattress- which creaked softly in complaint. The cowboy gasped into Hanzo’s mouth, extremely happy to find his bossiness transferred into the bedroom. Like a moth to artificial light, Jesse’s hands were back in Hanzo’s hair, maybe pulling when one of those very capable hands came between them and stroked their dicks together.

 

The friction and the tight grasp of Hanzo’s hand made his back arch up, chest up against Hanzo’s, and made him murmur breathless encouragements and praise. Jesse wasn’t sure if he looked smug between the moans and kisses, but if he had his eyes at all open he would’ve estimated a yes.

 

After what was probably an embarrassingly short time for a man of his experience, Jesse’s breathing was wrecked with muttered nonsense on his lips. A few seconds more and he came into Hanzo’s very accommodating hand. Grey eyes locked into his when he opened them and Hanzo leant back a little on the hand he was propped up on.

Without bothering to take a moment to catch his breath he released Hanzo’s hair with his warmer hand and groped down his body. “I got it, partner,” he gave him a lazy smile and curled his hand around the other man’s dick, stroking it like he would himself- hand tight and twisting just a little on the upstroke. Now that he wasn't building in pleasure himself, he’d got a little tinge of nervousness to him, mostly hiden by his orgasm’s high.

 

“Good?” a tiny nod and a sigh of pleasure was enough for his nervousness to go away. He’s no virgin after all. Leaning up, he pressed warm kisses across the smooth skin of his neck, nipping once.

And wow. When Hanzo came hot over his hand, he definitely heard his own name.

 

Moments later the archer crumpled, limp on top of him- warm, sweaty and crushing his lungs just a little. “Sweetness, as good as that was, I do still need’ta breathe,” he grinned some, rolling them both onto their sides so breathing was an easier option. Hanzo’s eyes were shut and his chest was heaving rapidly as he enjoyed the afterglow. Watching him, his grin abated into a softer smile.

“Jesse,”

 

“Yes?”

“We would benefit from showering again.” Hanzo’s eyes were shut and he made no move to make good on his suggestion. 

“Counter proposition,” Jesse leaned over his now maybe-boyfriend, “What if,” he grabs something off the nightstand, careful not to knock over the mug,”we stay here all night an’ cuddle?” All the response he got was a ‘hmm’ of consideration, and he’d already wiped the mess off his own hand with a tissue and was moving onto cleaning Hanzo’s hand.

 

“I think that could be acceptable.”

Hanzo was asleep within a minute.

 

**

 

When Jesse woke, it was to warm arms around his abdomen, no clothes to speak of, and soft breath against the back of his neck. Light spilt onto the mussed blanket over them like an uninvited guest at a private party. Hanzo would want to get up to shower and meditate and show him up with his superior breakfast making skills. Jesse scooted a little further back against the warm chest behind him, wanting to make the most of this nice morning dream.

 

“So,” Fuck, his voice was deeper and more quiet when he’d just woke up and it put goosebumps on Jesse’s neck,”are you ready to free my arm now?” Hanzo’s voice was playful again, and he wiggled the fingers that were beside Jesse’s hands, demonstrating that his limb was trapped under his side.

 

“Ain’t so sure I am, doll.”

“Perhaps I could persuade you.” Jesse opened his mouth to reply wittily as usual and instead shut it with an audible clack when Hanzo’s hand moved aside some of his (admittedly shaggy) hair and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“You must think I’m easy,” Hanzo’s breath tickled against his neck,”But surely I ain’t that kinda girl-”

 

“No, I think you are very much difficult, Jesse McCree.” Was that fondness in his voice? “But it’s a challenge I have come to enjoy.”

Teasing over pillowtalk was something, but he wanted something more. Permanency and handholdin’ and flowers if he liked ‘em. Jesse shifted, looking back over his shoulder at him and swallowed before speaking. 

 

“You sayin’ you want us to be regular thing?”

 

After Hanzo nods, Jesse took his hand and squeezed it. “Soon as we get done here, I'm takin’ you on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was inspired over me laughing for about half an hour over McCree saying "it's high noon" if he had a boner so have that beautiful trivia  
> I hope my first go at writing smut wasn't too bad lol :')


End file.
